Sepayung Berdua
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kesabaran selalu berbuah manis, Kawan. Sawamura Daichi, buktinya. Setelah dikhianati oleh sobat sendiri, diancam dan dituduh macam-macam oleh manajer klubnya pula, pada akhirnya, Dewi Fortuna bersedia menyodorkan senyum padanya./Warning: OOC, mungkin. Selamat membaca!


**Sepayung Berdua**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Furudate Haruichi**

Daichi, Kiyoko, Suga, Asahi. K+. Friendship, Humor.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : Kesabaran selalu berbuah manis, Kawan. Sawamura Daichi, buktinya. Setelah dikhianati oleh sobat sendiri, diancam dan dituduh macam-macam oleh manajer klubnya pula, pada akhirnya, Dewi Fortuna bersedia menyodorkan senyum padanya.

.

.

.

Hela napas meluncur dari sela bibir Daichi. Penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya perutnya lega. Terima kasih banyak pada Suga yang menukar makan siangnya dengan Mapo Tofu Super Pedas pesanan pemuda berambut perak itu sendiri, Daichi sampai kehilangan hitungan harus berapa kali ia ke kamar mandi sejak istirahat tadi. Kalau Daichi membawa kain pel tiap bolak-balik, dijamin lantai antara kelas dan kamar mandi adalah bagian paling kinclong seantero sekolah, bahkan melebihi kepala sang— _SSSSHHTT … TABU._

Awas saja! Sekali lagi Suga berani-berani menukar makan siangnya dengan porsi laknat itu lagi, Daichi tidak akan segan-segan menyebar koleksi tidak senonoh Suga di hadapan tim voli! Biar mampus julukan _Sugar Mommy_ -nya! Wahahaha!

Gaduh dari luar membuat lamunan pemuda itu atas isi koleksi tidak senonoh Suga— _bagaimanapun, Daichi juga laki-laki, ya kan, ya kaaannn_ —buyar. Kepalanya tertoleh ke jendela.

Hujan.

Oh.

Dengan tenang Daichi melanjutkan langkah.

Ufufu. Hanya hujan. Daichi, kan, tipe siswa siaga yang selalu membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Mungkin kesiagaannya inilah yang membuatnya ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim voli putra, menggantikan Senior Kurokawa, selain dusta bahwa seorang Sawamura Daichi adalah orang yang tampan, mapan, dan tidak kurapan.

…sebentar, sebentar, salah ketik. Fakta, maksudnya, fakta.

 _Kantong muntah gratisnya, silakaaaan._

Daichi baru saja mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tengah berdiri sendiri. Satu sosok yang diam tanpa suara seraya memandangi tirai hujan di hadapan. Satu sosok yang, entah bagaimana, tampak menguarkan semacam aura erotis. _Uhuy._

Hmmm … sepertinya gadis itu tidak membawa payung. Wah, bisa, nih, jadi bahan modus.

Sebelum Daichi berpikir lebih jauh— _ini pasti gara-gara pemikiran balas dendam ke Suga soal koleksi tidak senonohnya tadi, ia jadi salah fokus ke bagian tidak senonoh_ —sesuatu menyadarkannya.

Aura erotis? Sepertinya Daichi cukup familier….

Gadis itu mendadak berbalik, mungkin karena menyadari kehadiran orang lain. "Oh, Sawamura."

…nah, kan. Benar dugaannya.

"Shimizu?"

Manajer cantik kebanggaan tim voli putra Karasuno itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Payungku kemarin rusak dan aku belum sempat membeli yang baru. Kau bawa payung?"

Daichi nyaris membeku.

ITU YANG NAMANYA KODE? ITU YANG NAMANYA KODEEE? ITU BENAR KODE, KAAANN? Maksudnya, CIYUS MIAPAH SHIMIZU KIYOKO BARU MENGAJAKNYA PULANG BARENG SEPAYUNG BERDUA?

Akhirnya Daichi bisa mati dengan tenang—

Eeeehh, sebentar, enak saja! Kiyoko baru melempar kode! Mana Daichi puas sebelum mereka benar-benar sepayung berdua? Daichi belum balas dendam ke Suga, nih!

…eh, tapi, kalau saja Suga tidak menukar makan siangnya dengan Mapo Tofu Super Pedas, Daichi tidak akan bolak-balik ke toilet, tidak akan pulang terlambat, dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu Kiyoko. Mungkin ia tidak akan punya kesempatan bagus macam ini. Jadi, mungkin, seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Suga.

Dih, peduli amat. Bagaimana kalau ia meminta swafoto berdua dengan Kiyoko saja? Anggaplah kenang-kenangan. Lumayan juga kalau bisa dipamerkan ke Asahi dan Suga, wahahahahaha.

Sayang, Kiyoko salah menafsirkan kebungkaman Daichi sebagai penolakan. Soalnya, _diam berarti iya_ biasanya berlaku untuk perawan. Bagaimanapun, setidak-tidaknya, di mata Kiyoko, Daichi tidak melambai.

"Sawamura," panggilnya, masih dengan nada datar, "kalau kau menolak, akan kubocorkan bahwa kemarin aku melihatmu membawa koleksi tidak senonoh—"

 _ANYING._

 _ITU PUNYA SUGA, WOY, BUKAN PUNYA DAICHI._

 _Dan sejak kapan Kiyoko jadi tukang ancam begini?! Tertular sifat preman Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang notabene penggemar fanatiknya?_

Sudah barang tentu Daichi berusaha meluruskan, "Anu, Shimizu, _koleksi tidak senonoh_ yang kaubilang itu sebenarnya bukan—"

"Tidak senonoh tetap saja tidak senonoh," potong Kiyoko tidak mau tahu. Ia berujar dengan nada final, "Ayo."

—BUKAN PUNYA DAICHI, MAKSUDNYAAAA. AAAARRGGHHH, KIYOKO, SEHARUSNYA KAMU DENGARKAN DULU UCAPAN DAICHI SAMPAI HABIS, NAK. SEJAK KAPAN KAMU JADI TUKANG SOTOY BEGITU, SIH?

Tahu gadis itu tidak akan mendengarkan, Daichi hanya bisa menghela napas—kali ini tanda _sangat pasrah_. "Ayo."

.

.

Berada di bawah payung tidak serta-merta membuat Daichi merasa aman. Pemuda itu sedikit banyak mulai merasa waswas ketika melihat angin yang mulai bertiup. Angin ketika hujan bukanlah berita baik, Kawan, apalagi kalau semakin kencang.

"Shimizu."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Shimizu."

Masih nihil tanggapan.

Daichi enggan memanggil untuk kali ketiga. Katanya, kalau tidak menyahut juga di panggilan ketiga, orang itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak nakal. Daichi tidak mau Kiyoko digolongkan sebagai wanita nakal apabila tidak menyahuti panggilannya di kali ketiga nanti. Daichi percaya Kiyoko masih wanita baik-baik meski nyatanya belum sepuluh menit lalu gadis itu mengancamnya dan menuduhnya sebagai pemilik koleksi tidak senonoh.

Pada akhirnya, Daichi lebih memilih mengeraskan suara, "Aku khawatir dengan angin yang mulai bertiup. Rasa-rasanya makin kencang saja."

"Huh?" Yang diajak bicara menoleh. Sejenak tangan kanannya melepas _headset_ yang menyumpal lubang telinga. "Kau menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan Suga?"

YA GUSTI ILAHI. BOCAH ITU LAGI. KAMPRET KAN MEMANG.

Daichi mengelus dada. Dadanya sendiri, tentu, ya kali dadanya Kiyoko. Nanti saja setelah halal. Eaaaa.

 _Lah memangnya setelah halal bisa main elus seenak jidat?_

Daichi tahu ia dan Suga memang dekat. Mereka satu kelas. Mereka berstatus kapten dan wakil kapten tim voli putra Karasuno. Mereka juga kerap disebut-sebut sebagai _papa_ dan _mama_ tim, sih…

TUNGGU TUNGGU, KOK KESANNYA JADI DAICHI MEMBENARKAN TUDUHAN KALAU IA PUNYA HUBUNGAN IYA-IYA DENGAN SUGA, SIH?

Untuk yang ketiga dalam setengah jam terakhir, Daichi menghela napas. Namun, maknanya bukan lega maupun sangat pasrah seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sebagai usaha menenangkan diri. Ia kembali mengeraskan suara, mencoba mengalahkan derai hujan di sekitar mereka, "Shimizu, tolong _headset_ -nya disimpan dulu. Ya?"

Kiyoko mengerjap.

Nada intimidasi sang kapten menyeruak, "Shimizu."

Baik, Kiyoko memilih menurut.

 _Daichi juga tidak ingin dituduh homo-an dengan Suga untuk kali kedua, keuleus. Terima kasih banyak, lho._

"Anginnya sepertinya bertiup semakin kencang—"

Panjang umur. Mungkin karena merasa terpanggil atau tidak suka menjadi korban gibah, objek yang baru dibicarakan datang. Memainkan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Meniupkan guyuran air ke arah mereka.

…dan sukses membuat payung hitam Daichi tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak melakukan gerakan kayang ke atas.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA, SAWAMURA, PAYUNGMU—"

"MAKANYA TADI KUBILANG ANGINNYA MULAI SEMAKIN KENCANG—"

"IYA ITU DIPERBAIKI, MAKANYA, PAYUNGNYA. KITA BASAH, TAHU—"

"IYAA SEBENTAAAAARR, INI LAGI USAHA—"

Sesuai apa yang dikatakannya, Daichi kini sibuk berusaha memperbaiki kerangka payung dan mengembalikannya seperti semula. Nyaris lupa pada serbuan air hujan yang seketika menguyupkan seragam dan tasnya. Di sisinya, Kiyoko mencoba menghalangi air dengan tangan, namun, tidak bisa dimungkiri, usahanya jelas sekali sia-sia.

"Kau tidak berteduh saja?"

Dahi Kiyoko mengernyit. "Apa?"

Daichi belum menyerah atas payungnya. Sekalipun orang lain menyebutnya gagal, sekalipun ia mungkin benar-benar akan gagal, ia tetap harus yakin usahanya akan berhasil!

"Kau tidak berteduh?" ulang pemuda itu, lebih keras.

Gadis manajer itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Lantas aku harus meninggalkanmu, begitu?" balasnya, mencoba tak kalah keras. "Aku yang meminta untuk sepayung berdua. Lantas apa aku bisa begitu saja meninggalkanmu ketika payungmu rusak? Kita sepayung berdua, basah-basahan tentu saja juga berdua!"

Daichi tertegun mendengar penuturan tegas sang gadis. Wow, ia tidak menyangka seorang Shimizu Kiyoko bisa tegas juga. Dan … begitu peduli.

 _—padanya, kalau boleh GR sedikit._

"Jangan melamun, Sawamura! Bagaimana payungnya?"

Sang kapten tim voli melukis senyum miring. Tangannya berhenti mencoba memperbaiki kerangka payung. Payung itu kini bahkan tidak bisa ditutup sama sekali. "Sudahlah, kita berteduh saja. Payungku benar-benar rusak."

Kiyoko masih menatapnya.

Daichi masih menggurat senyum miring. Kendati diawali sakit perut dan dibumbui tuduhan-tuduhan tidak menyenangkan dari si manajer cantik, berakhir berbasah-basahan berdua dengan Kiyoko pada sore ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Shimizu, swafoto bareng, yuk."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

* * *

ini sebenernya draf lama buat fandom sebelah yang, entah kenapa, nggak saya publikasi juga. akhirnya saya nulis ulang buat versi Daichi dan Kiyoko dan ... tadaaa! jadilah fic ini.

saya nggak pernah kepikir sih bakal nulis fic yang menistakan Daichi macam ini, wkwkwk. gatau dapet hidayah apa semalem kepikiran buat fic kek gini karena draf saya yang lain soal Daichi sebatas drabble serius (?).

maaf kalau nggak lucu dan terkesan dipaksakan, saya nggak biasa nulis humor wwwww

* * *

.

.

.

Asahi baru selesai mandi ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdenting. Langsung saja ia membuka notifikasi, membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Suga.

 _:Asahi, cepat buka akun NG-Anu Daichi! Darurat siaga satu!_

Huh? Kening Asahi mengernyit. Memangnya ada apa?

Sesuai pesan Suga, Asahi segera membuka aplikasi media sosial Nistagram-Anu di ponsel pintarnya. Ia tak perlu membuka akun kawannya berposisi _wing spiker_ itu untuk segera mengetahui kondisi darurat siaga satu yang dimaksud Suga; foto terbaru kiriman Daichi terpampang paling atas di berandanya.

Tampak sang kapten dan sang manajer cantik tim voli putra berswafoto berdua sambil tertawa. Baju mereka jelas sekali basah kuyup. Terdapat beberapa _blur_ di beberapa bagian, tapi tetap saja tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang terpancar.

Asahi nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena syok berat.

"$^&+%=$!*%!#=&*#!"

 _Terjemahan diperhalus: "Dasar kau memang makhluk lucu berkaki empat yang suka menggonggong, Daichi! Seperti lintasan balapan yang suka menikung! Tega nian kau melukai hati kawanmu yang rapuh ini!"_

Foto tersebut ramai dengan komentar-komentar penuh huruf kapital bernada iri hati, hasad, dan dengki. Oknum-oknum pengirim komentar bernada sirik tersebut tidak hanya Tanaka, Nishinoya, maupun Suga, tetapi juga anak-anak klub olahraga lain yang tidak memiliki manajer wanita, bahkan anggota-anggota tim voli sekolah tetangga hingga tim voli kota sebelah.

 _Ting_.

 _:LAIN KALI AKU AKAN MENYELIPKAN KRIPIK MAACIH DAN BONNYABE LEVEL 30 PADA MAKAN SIANG DAICHI. KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU, ASAHI!_

Asahi segera mengetikkan pesan balasan berisi persetujuan.

Peduli amat. Tidak ada yang tidak adil dalam perang dan cinta, kan?


End file.
